


Save Me, Domina

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Edging, M/M, Mummification, Panic Attacks, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Sam Winchester, dom Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is an excellent submissive. He prides himself on his ability to withstand things that would make normal subs cower and sob. So when he discovers a form of bondage called mummification - he cannot wait to try it out. But things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me, Domina

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN King Bingo  
> Square filled: mummification
> 
> A/N: Mummification is a type of full body bondage. Please, please do not try this yourself unless you are under the care of a Dom who has experience with this bondage act. It can be incredibly dangerous if not done properly, and even more dangerous if the Dom is not observant. As with any BDSM act - Safe, Sane, Consensual. Always discuss everything with your Dom/sub.
> 
> A/N 2: This fic could trigger many of you with claustrophobia - please proceed with caution.
> 
> A/N 3: There is a lot of latin smattered throughout this fic. Domina means Lady. Acordum means assent, or to give permission. Absoniare means avoid, which Sam is using in this fic to mean slow down/give me a minute, and Infrontare sese means to resist.

“Well you _are_ an enigma, Samuel Winchester.” Rowena’s accented voice sounded like music to Sam. He shifted his weight, seeking relief on his aching knees. He’d been kneeling on the cold, dirty cement floor for forty-five minutes, each hand gripping the opposite elbow behind his back in box formation, tops of is feet flat against the floor, toes at extreme point, head proud, eyes humble – the perfect picture of a submissive.

 

“Eyes up.” She said, running her purple painted fingernail under his chin. Sam let his gaze rise, following the curve of her smooth leg, visible through the slit in her blue dress. Over her breasts, moving with each in-breath, and over her face, smooth and beautiful – alabaster that hasn’t cracked in three hundred years. Sam’s couldn’t catch his breath when he met her gaze.

 

“Please, Domina. I’m ready.”

 

“Why did you come to me for this?” Rowena asked, circling him – a predator in stilettos. Sam remained still, though he longed to follow after her.

 

“You’re the most powerful woman I’ve ever seen. Only you could understand why I need this. Only you could do this for me.”

 

“And what exactly is it that you want, Samuel?” Sam swallowed, his dry throat clicking.

 

“To be yours. To please you as you see fit.”

 

“You are aware then, of the ramifications of this bargain?”

 

“Yes, Domina, I’m aware. I want them.”

 

Rowena crouched in front of Sam, locking eyes with him. “Do you, Samuel? Is a man like yourself _truly_ able to submit?”

 

Sam nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. “Yes. I’ll be able to submit to _you_ , Domina.”

 

Rowena’s grin spread wide – sinister, and she ran her nails lightly down Sam’s cheek. “Then we will begin.” She rose, fixing her dress before stroking her fingers through Sam’s hair. “Check in?”

 

“Acordum, Domina.” Sam breathed the permission like a prayer, his eyes fluttering shut at her gentle touch.

 

“Rise. Go to the bed. Flat on your back, arms and legs tight.” Sam obeyed within seconds, rising smoothly despite his position for so long and walked to the bed, keeping his eyes lowered. He stretched out and pressed his legs together as tightly as they’d go, pushing his arms tight to his sides – palms flat to his thighs. The position made his balls ache more – if that was possible. He kept his head straight and eyes forward, hearing his blood pounding in his ears.

Rowena approached him, standing next to the bed. She ran her nails down his chest and over his cock, clearly impressed when he showed no response, aside from the involuntary twitch from his erection when her nails grazed the sensitive underside.

 

She disappeared for a long time. When she returned, she was carrying a large bucket filled with wet fabric. “Last chance to back out, Samuel.” She said as she lifted one of the sheets – soaked with water. Sam’s eyes flitted over to her for a split second before facing forward again.

 

“Acordum.”

 

The water was cold – Sam couldn’t hide the shiver the raced through his body when she touched it to his quivering stomach.

 

“Roll to your side.” Sam obeyed the command, rolling back when she tugged on his arm. He gasped when his back hit the wet sheet. She lifted it, throwing it over his stomach before circling the bed, pushing the free piece under his body. He shifted to help, already feeling the constriction of the heavy fabric. She circled the bed again and pulled the free end the rest of the way under his body, yanking until it was tight, effectively pinning his arms to his sides from mid bicep to his wrists.

 

Sam could feel the edges of the sheet tickling his already hard nipples and brushing over the base of his cock, causing a strange sensation. She placed the next sheet in the same fashion on his legs, nesting it tight against his balls.

 

Sam’s shivers became uncontrollable then, his sensitive sack resting atop the cold fabric. When she tightened it around his legs, pinning him from hip to knee, he gasped,

 

“Absoniare.” Rowena stopped, holding the third towel.

 

“Talk to me, Samuel. Is it too tight?”

 

“No, Domina. It’s overwhelming – I – I need a moment.” He looked away, ashamed that he had to request a break so soon. Rowena stroked back his hair from his forehead.

 

“As you wish. There’s no shame in hesitation – this is new, even for a man with your experiences.”

 

Sam smiled gratefully up at her – she may have been a witch; his brother may hate her – but no one could be so caring when it came to their submissive.

 

She returned the smile, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Let me know when you’re ready, Samuel.”

 

He took a shaky breath, biting back the instinctive panic when he realized he couldn’t breathe as deeply as he was used to. He gave a nod when he’d centered himself,

 

“Acordum, Domina.”

  
Rowena nodded and went back to work, placing the sheets down his legs and tightening them, binding him completely from hips down. She moved up, placing a smaller sheet diagonally from under his arm and upwards, under his neck and back around to his other arm to give his neck room when the sheets dried. She covered his chest and shoulders with another horizontal towel, and moved down, binding his hips with another diagonal one.

 

Sam swallowed thickly, looking down at himself, now completely covered in black sheets from neck down – save for his cock – still hard – standing out in stark contrast against the fabric.

 

Rowena approached his head with a smaller sheet. She met his eyes for a moment, searching for fear. Sam smiled and gave a nod, shutting his eyes.

 

With the placement of three more sheets his face was covered, save for his nose and mouth, giving him the ability to call out the safe word if he needed to.

 

Sam grinned. He could feel the sheets drying, tightening around his body and constricting him further. His cock twitched and throbbed at the ultimate submission. He wanted to move, a small panic rising in his throat – and his cock jumped at it – this was perfect. He kept his breathing calm, hearing nothing but the blood pumping through his veins.

 

The first strike to his cock had Sam screaming as well as he could – the bindings allowed him to speak, but not much. He heard Rowena’s laugh.

 

“Silence, Samuel. The dead don’t speak.”

 

Sam bit back an argument about that phrase – in his line of work, they actually often did – but he knew that would only get him in trouble.

 

Rowena slapped his cock again; Sam was able to bite back the scream this time. He felt a heat then, hotter than the rest of his body, against his covered hip. He longed to see what was happening, but could suddenly focus on nothing more than the tightening of the sheet as it dried, constricting him further. The heat moved to various spots, drying them completely – and tightening them – before moving on to another area.

 

Sam remained calm for the most part, even after Rowena had tightened the bindings over the majority of his legs. She stopped the heat then, and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking roughly, pausing every few seconds to slap his tip with the tips of her fingers.

 

Sam felt himself being pulled closer and closer to his orgasm, only to be drawn back by a hard slap. He would have cried if he could afford to waste the breath.

 

It was the most intense thing Sam had ever experienced. He prided himself on his experience – he’d submitted to worse torture for sexual pleasure. However, when Rowena began to apply that heat to his chest, tightening the sheets around his ribcage, Sam felt his resolve slipping. He began to breathe harder, unable to do so due to the constriction of the sheets – and Sam panicked.

 

He began to writhe in the bindings, unable to catch his breath. He could hear himself sobbing through the wrappings – every time he moved the sheets got tighter. He tried to sit up but the wrappings on his hips prevented that – they were dry by now – stiff and immobile. He opened his mouth, trying to gather enough air to speak, but found his throat stuck. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see – he was going to die.

 

The heat left his body when he managed a croaking sob. “Checking in.”

 

Sam sobbed, finally stuttering out, “I—Infro—Infrontare se—“

 

He didn’t even finish the phrase before he felt the trauma scissors against his hip, cutting loose the wrappings on his chest. The moment his chest was freed, he sucked in a deep breath, struggling to calm himself as Rowena cut the bindings away from his face and then legs. She gathered him into her arms, letting him cry against her breast.

 

“Shh…” Her hands stroking his hair comforted him until he was able to speak.

 

“I—I’m sorry, Domina – I thought I was ready.”

 

“No, you needn’t be sorry, Samuel. Some things just aren’t for certain people.”

 

“It wasn’t good for you.” He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her midsection. Rowena laughed.

 

“You were beautiful, Samuel – don’t be ashamed.”

 

“You should punish me.” He whispered, a fresh bout of tears starting again.

 

“Now why would I do that? You did beautifully. I will never punish you for using your safe word. She shifted, lifting his tear stained face until he looked at her. With a soft smile, she wiped away his tears. “You hush now. Do you need anything?”

 

“I’m c—cold.” Sam admitted. She nodded. “Come then.” She mumbled something and ran her hand over the bed, drying and warming it instantly before tugging down the covers. Sam curled up under them, closing his eyes.

 

“Will you lie with me?”

 

“Of course I will. I intend to make you pleasure me as soon as your body can handle it.”

 

A small smile spread on Sam’s face as Rowena pulled off her heels and dress, crawling under the covers with him.

 

“I would enjoy that, Domina. Thank you.”

 

“It is my deepest honor, Samuel. Rest.” She kissed his forehead, wrapping him in her arms.

  
Sam was asleep within minutes, safe in the arms of his Domina.


End file.
